


格诺：盾上的疤痕

by KnightNO4time



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 【看到大大整理的年代表，提到格拉迪欧为了保护诺克提斯不被诺克提斯被陌生醉汉伤害而留下了脸上的伤疤。这么好嗑的梗！我才知道！我就…蠢蠢欲动！王之盾的盾不就该在这里使劲的戳我嘛！】
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	格诺：盾上的疤痕

伊格尼斯怎么都安慰不好诺克提斯，诺克提斯坐在走廊里握着双手，两个掌心里揉成团的餐巾纸沾满血，但他手上干掉的血渍仍然在那里。  
“把手给我，”从洗手间水池前回来的伊格尼斯坐到有些失神的诺克提斯旁边，伸出手。  
诺克提斯无言的把自己脏兮兮的手伸过去，随后他就像是小时候那样让伊格尼斯用沾湿的纸巾给他擦掉粘在手指上的血迹。  
“他会失明吗？”诺克提斯刚抽回被擦干净的那只手就按住了额头，扣紧的手指揪住了几根额前的头发。他的另一只手下意识也想握拳，却被伊格尼斯扒开后将湿纸巾塞了进去。  
“我不知道，”伊格尼斯现实的回答他。  
这不是诺克提斯想听的话，于是他懊恼的沉吟一声，希望有人否认。  
克拉鲁斯和雷吉斯抵达的很快，诺克提斯一下子就从椅子上站起来。他的目光匆匆扫过两人，最后看向格拉迪欧的父亲，却不知道该讲些什么好。  
克拉鲁斯比他想象的要冷静，甚至太过冷静，没有动摇，除了他表情很严肃意外。  
“你还好吗，儿子？”雷吉斯把手搭在诺克提斯肩上，换来的只有沉默的点头。  
所以就雷吉斯只给了自己的老朋友一句话，克拉鲁斯便消失在了医疗室的门后头，雷吉斯则陪着诺克提斯坐下。  
诺克提斯不是很想在这个时候说话，他能感受到父亲的目光落在他身上，停留一会后便跟他一起朝前盯着对面的墙，姿势一样。  
诺克提斯目光往前，因为只要回头，左边就是伊格尼斯，右边就是父亲。他希望在父亲面前尽可能表现的冷静，但他知道自己表情肯定很僵硬，嘴唇有点惨白，眼里满是忧郁，脑子里那些危险的假设很容易被读懂。  
但他再三深呼吸，缓缓吐气，起到自己找回平日呼吸的节奏，可惜并非顺利。

他深知格拉迪欧只是在履行职责。  
格拉迪欧身为盾，首要就是保护王子，把诺克提斯排在首位。  
而今晚，当那名醉汉为格拉迪欧脸上留下巨大的伤口时，格拉迪欧都依旧没有退缩，始终保护诺克提斯周全。  
那个醉汉被赶来的人七手八脚的制伏在地，格拉迪欧却因头部被被击中而终于脚底不稳，抓着桌子最后坐在了墙根处。  
他没有晕倒，也没有看起来特别虚弱。只是咒骂了一声后，使劲告诉自己的朋友们他只需要缓一下罢了，视野稍微有些不清楚。  
但是诺克提斯他们都知道，他并不好。  
他半张脸都是血，即使已经被红色淹没得看不清，诺克提斯也能寻见那条几乎竖向跨过他整张脸的巨大伤口，暗红色的最深处仍然在不断往外流血。  
伊格尼斯叫格拉迪欧赶紧抬起头，于是格拉迪欧便仰面靠在原处，脑袋后死死顶着墙壁。他为这个滑稽的动作发笑，不过仍然知道这是有用的所以乖乖照办。  
而诺克提斯则慌了手脚，他跪在格拉迪欧身旁抓起餐巾布使劲帮他按在伤口上。白色的餐巾很快被红色侵蚀，同时也能近距离看到格拉迪欧的另一半张脸早就被血渍弄的脏兮兮，不过那双眼睛仍然盯着他，为他的安全而庆幸。  
若可以，诺克提斯在情绪的刺激下的确想对那名醉汉挥舞拳头。可是他用尽自己的素养忍了下来，此时此刻他更在乎格拉迪欧。  
不管格拉迪欧是不是王之盾，都是他重要的朋友。诺克提斯清楚格拉迪欧的训练与工作，却从没见过他流血流成这样，而且…而且伤口还擦过了眼睛。  
那可是眼睛！  
诺克提斯心脏砰砰跳，他因为不敢去看餐巾下面的情况，而拼命的按着。伤口之大，他已经不知道该按着上面还是按着下面，根本止不住血。而他完全不敢用力按着对方的眼睛，生怕出现更糟的情况。  
如果格拉迪欧那只眼瞎了怎么办？这个问题只要一开头就没法继续思考，诺克提斯的手便开始打颤。  
“你的表情看起来不怎么样，”格拉迪欧抬起手按在他的手上，一起压住伤口。  
或许是心态下手发抖失去了力度，早就被格拉迪欧察觉，所以格拉迪欧才代替他自自己来。可是这种时候格拉迪欧随便动一下都叫诺克提斯心惊肉跳，虽然他不想把格拉迪欧想得那么虚弱，不过他的确被这滩血吓坏了。  
他立刻用另只手拨开格拉迪欧的手指，迅速说了句“你别动，我来”就采取用两只手同时按上去增加压力的决定。他绷着脸，怎么都没法回应对方刚才的话，也不敢真的把目光对上去。  
“你才是看上不怎么样的那个人，”诺克提斯试图白他一眼，让气氛不要那么紧张，免得自己失去冷静。  
格拉迪欧扬起的嘴角有了些许细微的弧度变化，这些虽然映在诺克提斯眼中，却让他嗡嗡作响的脑袋没法解读。甚至对方露出的那只眼睛仍然保持着犀利和坚定，仿佛下一秒就会寻他不要一直苦着脸。  
可是格拉迪欧没有训他，这种时候情况也不允许。但更让诺克提斯想不到的事，格拉迪欧却问出“是不是留下了勋章”的这种问题。  
诺克提斯不过脑子的发出不敢相信的疑问声，同时也理解这话的意思，是指这道怎么看都不可能抹平的长疤。  
年轻的王子干笑两声，掂量不清自己这个笑声是偏向配合他，还是偏向苦涩。  
“这种动画里的台词不合适你。”  
格拉迪欧哼了一声，伤口随着这一声隔着餐巾顶上他的掌心，而血仍然顺着脸颊和下巴化成红色的道痕，染脏衣领。

医疗室的门拉开，把诺克提斯的目光拽了过去。  
克拉鲁斯走了出来，那幅工作态度会有着的面孔让他和进去时看起来差不多。  
诺克提斯从椅子上站起来但没迈开脚步，完全不知该不该迎上去。  
他可以更冷静的，毕竟身为王子，从小到到大他都会经历一些暗杀和绑架，可这些时候他的朋友都没有受过重伤。往往受害的是他，被关心和被保护的是他，他却没法这种时候帮到格拉迪欧。  
“他情况没有到不可挽回的地步，不过伤疤会很大，”克拉鲁斯汇报儿子的情况，最后转向诺克提斯，“他眼睛没事。”  
嗓子眼提着的石头掉下去同时，他能捕捉到伊格尼斯和雷吉斯都和他一样松了口气。  
没想到格拉鲁斯却出乎意料的笑了一下，眼底竟然有几分赞许，“你该去看看他的表情。”  
诺克提斯一时没太懂这句话的意思，可是格拉鲁斯已经收起刚才细微的表情变化，绕过他回到了雷吉斯身旁。  
雷吉斯冲自己的儿子点点，随后等到医生和护士出来后，便几个大人低语的同格拉迪欧的父亲谈论起来。  
伊格尼斯并没跟上他，而是同样是他点点后告知自己稍后再去。他从小就和诺克提斯一起成长，他理解这时候的王子或许该单独和他的盾在一起，分担第一次流血的过程。

屋内的灯光让医务室内一切都看起来很干净，医护人员把处理完的工作收拾得紧紧有条，让一切都显得不再危险。  
格拉迪欧坐在椅子上，衣服在这幅灯光下能够看得更清楚，血渍都变成了深棕色的斑块，但他脖子和下巴周围的污渍都已经被清理干净。  
但是他的左半边脸都被遮起来，巨大的纱布连接而成的绷带结结实实的把巨大的伤口遮挡住，但因为太大了而几乎覆盖了他半张脸，眼睛也看不到情况。  
这样的画面反而更叫诺克提斯心惊肉跳，因为没有了血液模糊的覆盖，这反而提醒他那道疤痕到底多大多深，被纱布夸大几倍。  
“据说缝了二十多针，”格拉迪欧瞧见他后，随口一说。听起来就像是再度某条手机上的新闻，不过他的嗓子有些沙哑。  
“那会留下很大的疤，”诺克提斯在距离他一点时停下，念出来的话时谁都可以料到的。  
格拉迪欧却不以为然，让诺克提斯搞不懂当时受伤的他内心是否升起了那么一丁点的害怕，疼痛是否也会让他心慌，毕竟说到底格拉迪欧只比他大一点而已。  
“就像我说的——”  
“勋章？”诺克提斯接过他的句子，挤出一个干巴巴的笑容。和之前的慌乱相反，随着这里寂静到忘记时间的环境，他也冷静下来。拉过一旁的空椅子，小心翼翼的坐到了格拉迪欧身边。  
他的目光无法从格拉迪欧的脸上挪开，上上下下，把那些拼接起来的纱布看了好几遍，不断确认是不是真的把伤口都盖好了。  
格拉迪欧哼哼鼻子，却令诺克提斯皱起眉头。王子的手指扣住对方所坐的椅子边缘，划过那根金属的框架，“不要说这种——”  
“动画里的台词？”这回轮到格拉迪欧猜到他要说的话，无非不是之前他们经历过的对话。只是这次格拉迪欧很认真，仅仅露出的半张脸变得严肃，眼神也变得犀利，就像是他们在训练时那样既严格又不敷衍，仿佛下一秒会厉声指责。  
然而格拉迪欧并没有如训练时那样摆出导师的姿态进行训话，而是换上了王之盾的威严，还有身为年长些的兄长的态度面对诺克提斯。  
“我说的是认真的，诺克特。”格拉迪欧一字一句道出，甚至在椅子上坐直了身子，从更高的角度俯视诺克提斯。他如同感觉不到脸上的异样，目光笔直，毫无犹豫，“我无时无刻都将会保护你，而我这次做到了。抛开你多余的想法，这就是我从过去到现在都在等待的时刻，而未来我也会如此。”  
他讲话的口气非常成熟，就像是他已经经历了许多诺克提斯追不上的时间，而他将把从中得到的一切想法都宣誓出来。  
“我是的你盾，我也是你的朋友。所以我将为此而活，并且去出色地完成我的工作，为了你能安全地活下去，我也会尽全力完好的重新站到你的身前，为了能一起活下去，让我始终守护着你。”  
诺克提斯哑口无言，超出感动的情绪在他胸口轰鸣，一言两语没办法将其描述。他的眼眶逐渐发烫，可是他绝不会在格拉迪欧根前哭泣，因为他知道格拉迪欧并不希望见到他如此。  
事实上，他也没能感觉到眼泪要跑出来，反而像是情绪在胸腔内燃烧，热化的气体烤着他的全身，让他的鼻头和脸颊都热烘烘的。  
“你该称赞我的功绩，公主殿下，”忽然之间格拉迪欧像是回到了往日私下里那幅潇洒的模样，调侃着情绪并不高涨的王子。  
青年用手掌结结实实的拍了下诺克提斯的肩头，力度大得出奇，仿佛他从来没有受伤和跌倒过。  
“你可千万别说对不起，那样我今晚的一切就前功尽弃了，”他说的很夸张，然而诺克提斯没办法叫他闭嘴。格拉迪欧像是看准这点，抬起手揉了揉对方的头发，上的血渍已清洗，刮伤的地方包着创口贴。  
诺克提斯吸了吸鼻子，头一次察觉自己在格拉迪欧面前屏住了呼吸，用嘴巴大口吸着医院里的消毒水味。  
脑瓜顶上被揉的力度变大，直到他脖子也跟着摆动，他才被迫突破了这个气氛愤愤不平的想要推开格拉迪欧的手。而对方则是看笑话的望着他，用拇指故意挠着他的头皮，迅速的抚摸。  
直至诺克提斯从沙沙响的发间听闻格拉迪欧的一句话，他才呼出一口气，闭上眼让对方的抚摸多停留一段时间。  
“你是我的命，诺克特。”  
这不是夸大，是真心。而诺克提斯知道自己必须承受这句话的分量，承担这句话背后自己的职责。就像是格拉迪欧一样。  
只有这样他们才能信赖的走下去，作为朋友一起努力活下去。

…

王子的食指像在描绘一张地图，缓而仔细的画过那条巨大的伤疤所在的位置。从上倒下，完整的描绘出来，细致的绕过疤痕主人闭起的眼角，直到手指点过末尾，留下一抹空气。  
格拉迪欧睁开眼，那只眼将巨大的伤疤一分为二，瞳中映入自己王的面容。  
即使已经步入三十岁，但从小看到大的脸依旧保留在那张熟悉的轮廓中，记忆里每个弧度的特征此时都泛着别样的感触，令格拉迪欧多端详了几秒。  
已经成为王的男人也不怕被他直勾勾的看着，毕竟王之盾的目光从来都不曾大意的从自己身上离开。王只是收回手后仍然依偎在对方结实的胸膛，目光代替手指一次次扫过那条长痕。  
“怎么？”  
“没事，”诺克提斯思绪万千的回答，“回想起一些过去的事。”  
猜都不用猜就知道他在说的是哪件事，格拉迪欧脑子里能迅速跑出来当初对方稚嫩的那张脸上的惊慌和愧疚，担忧的面孔如今似乎也能伴随侵入视野的红色浮现在脑海中。  
不过一切都有了新的转变，诺克提斯的成长，他的成长，众人的经历，如今和未来的走向，都将让那时的心情变成一种庄重的仪式，坚不可摧。  
“现在学会欣赏了？”格拉迪欧眨眨眼，让他的勋章在自己王的眼中闪耀。  
诺克提斯笑了笑，垂眸把吻落在了下意识闭上的眼皮上方，随后沿着疤痕的轨迹悄声坠在额角。  
他用这样的方式赐予王之盾赞赏，授勋了名为爱的荣耀。

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾用了伊格尼斯DLC结局设定，诺克提斯活了下来，造型我还是喜欢婚礼时的样子。剃胡子啊！】


End file.
